A la orilla del canal
by RizelHolmes
Summary: — ¿Piensas quedarte todo el día allí? — No — aceptó la mano del rubio y se levantó, para posteriormente sacudir sus ropas. — Disculpa la rudeza pero, ¿qué hace Sting Eucliffe por aquí? — preguntó con cautela, plantando sus orbes en él, intrigada. *One-shot* (Ligero Sting x Lucy) Historia relacionada con 'Café y Libros'


_Esta historia tiene relación con ''Café y Libros'' (Ligero Roguex Levy)_

_Espero sea de su agrado :) _

* * *

_**A la orilla del canal**_

_**Capítulo único**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_— En fin, debo ir a molestar al hada rubia que me gusta. Te veo más tarde._

Salió de la cafetería, dejando solo a Rogue. Él esperaba que el pelinegro se armara de suficiente valor como para acercarse a Levy. La chiquilla lo había cautivado desde el primer instante. De una forma u otra le alegraba que su compañero se mostrara interesado en otro individuo a parte de Frosch, Lector y él.

Caminó tranquilamente por las calles de Magnolia. Aguzando vista, olfato y oído. Esperando encontrar a cierta maga de Fairy Tail.

Se sentía ansioso. Quería verla, ¿para qué negarlo? Después de conocerla en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, resistiendo hasta el final, obstinada, el ataque de Minerva, siempre leal a los lazos con sus compañeros, optimista… Le atraía.

Le atraía como ninguna otra cosa en ese mundo.

— _¿Dónde estás? — _cuestionó, comenzando a impacientarse.

Aceleró el paso con disimulo. Alzando la respingada nariz, aspirando profundamente. Hasta que finalmente dio con ese olor a bombones y vainilla en el aire, tan característico. Siguió el rastro, volviendo a caminar con calma.

Una calle a la izquierda, dos a la derecha, una más al frente. Y allí estaba ella. Caminando a la orilla del canal, con los brazos abiertos para mantener el equilibrio, acompañada de un extraño perro blanco.

Ella no se percató de su presencia, no hasta que se sintió observada. Viró la cabeza hacia atrás, consiguiendo solamente trastabillar.

— _¡Gyah!— _exclamó, intentando aparatosamente reequilibrarse.

Una mano tomó su brazo, tirando de él. La dirección de su caída cambió con ello, quedando de rodillas sobre el suelo.

— _G-gracias._

— _Deberías tener más cuidado, Rubia. _— recomendó con ese tono mordaz muy suyo.

Ella levantó los ojos chocolate, topándose con otros azules que la observaban fijamente. Se extrañó, ¿qué hacía precisamente "él" allí? Sting tendió nuevamente una mano para ayudarle a levantarse. La maga lo miró sin entender.

— _¿Piensas quedarte todo el día allí?_

— _No — _aceptó la mano del rubio y se levantó, para posteriormente sacudir sus ropas. — _Disculpa la rudeza pero, ¿qué hace Sting Eucliffe por aquí? _— preguntó con cautela, plantando sus orbes en él, intrigada.

El muchacho sonrió. Le había recordado, por consiguiente le había dejado cierta impresión. Buena o mala, a saber. Ya lo descubriría luego. Porque Sting estaba dispuesto a frecuentarla. Le gustaba, se lo había dicho a Rogue y no mentía.

Lucy aún esperaba respuesta.

— _Paseando. Buscando casa, algo así. — _contestó con simpleza, escudriñando todo movimiento facial de la muchacha.

— _¿Te vas a mudar?_ _¿De verdad?— _no pudo esconder su sorpresa. ¿Uno de Sabertooth en Magnolia?

— _Ja._ _Sí, ese es el plan. ¿Hay algo malo con ello, no puedo?_

— _¡No! No me refiero a eso. Es sólo que es un poco difícil de creer. — _Sting arqueó una dorada ceja y puso una expresión severa, sólo para provocarla.

Lucy se dio cuenta de ese pequeño error. Estaba siendo algo insistente y pesada con el tema, prefirió desistir. Él la había salvado de caer al agua y ganarse un posible resfriado, además estaba segura que él no podía ser una mala persona, arrogante y sarcástico sí, pero malo, no. Claro, independientemente de lo que había sucedido en loa Grandes Juegos Mágicos. Suspiró.

— _Gracias… por lo de recién. — _dijo, tratando de no apenarse.

— _No es nada. Sólo intenta tener más cuidado la próxima vez. — _pasó una mano en la cabellera de ella y la alborotó con ganas, sonriendo. Lucy hizo un puchero, pero finalmente también sonrió.

— _Sí eres un buen chico después de todo._ — comentó aún sonriente, provocando un mínimo, minúsculo, casi imperceptible rubor en las mejillas de Eucliffe.

— _No es para tanto._ _No te emociones, Rubia._ — espetó avergonzado, apartándose.

Heartfilia soltó una ligera carcajada. Él se mostró molesto sólo unos breves instantes y se unió a ella en su diversión. Sus pupilas azulinas se encontraron con las de la rubia una vez más. Radiante, esa palabra la describía por completo. Se detestaba un poco por pensar con tanto romanticismo, pero en el fondo, así era él.

— _Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia — _extendió su nívea mano hacia él, para estrecharla — _No"rubia", no Lucy-san, ¿vale? — _añadió, esperando.

— _Ya sé cómo te llamas, pero es divertido usar motes en ti._ — aceptó la mano y apretó sólo un poco — _Sting Eucliffe, aunque está demás decirlo._

Rieron una vez más por sus ocurrencias. Plue se acercó a él y le llamó, tirando con su manita del pantalón y después agitando la misma a forma de saludo. Sting se puso en cuclillas y le palmeó tiernamente la cabeza. Fue entonces que ella se dio cuenta que alguien faltaba y él descubrió que Lucy se había raspado las rodillas. Se levantó de golpe con Plue en brazos.

— _¡Oye…! — _exclamaron al unísono.

— _¿Qué sucede?_

— _Tus rodillas, están sangrando. Debemos atenderlas. — _repuso, sintiéndose un tanto culpable. Lucy miró la zona, era cierto.

— _No te preocupes, no duelen._

— _Qué importa si duelen o no, hay que curarlas. O se te infectarán y te quedarás sin piernas. — _comentó primero con severidad y después bromeando para quitar tensiones.

— _Jaja, está bien._ _Mi casa está unos pasos más adelante. Vamos. — _dijo señalando la dirección.

Entonces Sting entendió sus palabras. Prácticamente le había invitado a su casa. Prestó atención al camino para después poder ir a visitarla. Había insistido en llevarla sobre su espalda, pero Lucy había alegado que podía caminar, aun así no pudo evitar que el rubio estuviera atento a sus pasos.

En las escaleras sí que tuvo que cargarla. El dolor que supuestamente no existía hizo acto de presencia. Entraron a la acogedora estancia y la depositó en la cama.

— _¿Dónde tienes el botiquín? — _preguntó de inmediato.

— _Sobre ese anaquel—_ indicó un mueble junto a la puerta del baño.

Se movió en seguida, encontrándolo en un instante. Lo tomó y se arrodilló frente a Lucy, empezando los primeros auxilios, si es que así se le podían llamar. Limpió las heridas con antiséptico y algodón para posteriormente cubrirla con una venda adhesiva. Guardó todo y lo devolvió a su sitio.

— _Listo. — _musitó satisfecho.

La muchacha le había observado atentamente en ese lapso. Tan concentrado, atendiéndole con delicadeza. _Es apuesto _pensó. _Y muy tierno._ Sonrió.

— _Gracias, otra vez._

— _Eso sí fue culpa mía, tranquila._

— _Por cierto, hace rato quería preguntarte Sting, ¿y el Exceed que siempre está contigo?_

— _¿Lector? Ha de andar jugueteando por allí con Frosch. — _respondió nuevamente alegre de que ella recordara ese tipo de detalles.

— _Oh ya._ _Es una pena, me hubiera gustado saludarlo._ — acarició a Plue que se hallaba a su lado. Sting también lo acarició y el can respondió complacido — _Le agradas._

— _¿Y a ti? — _preguntó de repente.

— _¿Eh?_

— ¿_Te agrado?_

— _Por supuesto que sí. — _respondió Lucy con otra cálida y ancha sonrisa.

— _Lo sabía —_ dijo con liviana arrogancia.

Ella le golpeó levemente la frente con el dedo pulgar y medio. De pronto una peculiar sonido se hizo escuchar. El rubio giró la cabeza, avergonzado.

— _Alguien tiene hambre. — _rio_ — Ayúdame a preparar el almuerzo y me acompañas, ¿qué dices? Sería una forma de agradecerte._

— _Si insistes. _

Le ayudó a moverse hacia la cocina, donde los dos en compañía de Plue se dieron a la tarea de preparar algo sencillo. El rubio, a pesar de no parecerlo, tenía cierta habilidad en la cocina. Platicaron, conociéndose un poquito más, bromearon y rieron. Después de varios minutos, casi una hora, la comida estaba lista.

Se sentaron en el comedor. Disfrutando de unos emparedados, algo de carne, ensalada, y té frío.

— _¿Y entonces qué hicieron con los bandidos que se dieron a la fuga?_

— _Tuve que arrojar a Lector y a Frosch para hacerlos caer. Después golpearlos un poco y atarlos para no dejarlos ir de nuevo — _explicó divertido, mordiendo un nuevo emparedado.

— _¡Pobrecillos!_ _¿Qué forma es esa de pedir ayuda a tus compañeros? — _y soltó la carcajada. — _Ah, espera. Tienes algo en la cara. _

Lucy acercó una servilleta al mentó de Sting, con la intención de limpiarlo. Él tomó la nívea mano con la suya y pasó la suave tela por la zona.

— _¿Ya?_

— _No. Aún tienes mostaza en la mejilla. —_ y se acercó un poco más para ayudarle.

— _Lucy, vamos a… —_ llamó una voz muy conocida entrando a la cocina y viendo la escena —… _pescar_

— _¡Ya está! — _exclamó ella satisfecha.

— _Gracias._ _Buenas tardes Natsu-san. — _saludó, viendo divertido la mueca descompuesta del pelirrosa.

— _Natsu, llegas temprano._ — repuso la muchacha, percibiendo un ligero tic en el ojo de su amigo. — _¿Quieres comer?_

Natsu los observó intermitentemente. No comprendía la situación pero de alguna manera le irritaba. En primer lugar, ¿qué hacía Sting en casa de Lucy? ¿Por qué charlaban tan contentos? ¿Por qué Lucy le tocaba el rostro a Eucliffe? ¿Por qué le molestaba? No entendía. No, no, no. Era demasiad difícil. Ya le pediría a Luce que le explicara. Mientras tanto sentía la necesidad de interrumpir.

— _Sí quiero_. — y se sentó junto a ella, en el puesto que quedaba desocupado. Con expresión emberrinchada.

Sting sonrió ampliamente. Tal parecía no era el único interesado en la chica Heartfilia. Daría lo mejor de sí para conquistar a la rubia y de paso molestar al pelirrosa.

— _Lucy, tienes algo en el cabello._ — estiró el brazo para alcanzarla y quitárselo, de paso acariciándole el rostro. — _Quedó._

— _Gracias Sting_. — ella sonrió.

— _Se gusssssstan_. — dijo una vocecilla por encima de sus cabezas. Happy que ya tenía rato observándolos.

Lucy se ruborizó e hizo callar al gato, avergonzada. Natsu chasqueaba la lengua, un poquito molesto y Sting se reía de lo lindo. Mudarse a Magnolia iba a ser una excelente elección.


End file.
